Mobile devices, such as cellular phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs) have been growing in popularity for many years. Laptop computers have been popular for many years. Recently, wireless email access has been made available for laptop computers, cellular phones, and personal digital assistants. With wireless email access, a user may send and receive email remotely using a wireless Internet connection.
Enterprise users are potentially a huge market for wireless email access. Enterprises, such as large companies, have a high need for instant communication and commonly business is conducted via email. There are currently two broad categories of solutions for wireless remote email access. Both, however, cause significant problems for enterprises.
In the first scenario, an end-user purchases a wireless device to use in conjunction with a desktop computer. Wireless email redirector software is placed on the desktop. This software monitors mail that comes into the mail server destined for the user's mailbox, and then securely forwards it to his device. This solution, however, is not under control of the enterprise. For example, the enterprise may have internal policies that require the deletion of received email after 90 days. When the email is redirected to a wireless device, the enterprise can no longer ensure that the email is deleted after 90 days. Another drawback of this first scenario is that it only works for email. Furthermore, it requires that a desktop computer be left behind. This, however, is not possible for professionals who use a single laptop computer at the office and when they travel.
In the second scenario, an enterprise Information Technology (IT) manager selects and installs a solution for end-users. This entails either a dedicated mail server process or integration with a hosted Active Server Pages (ASP) service. A mail server, however, is a major IT project, possibly requiring a new dedicated forwarding server, an email server upgrade, and installation of other significant applications. For example, an email server using Microsoft™ approach requires the installation of ActiveDirectory and Exchange 2000 before installing their Mobile Information Server. It also is quite expensive. Furthermore, a hosted service may require a new supplier relationship. There also may need to be a complicated connection between the remote access provider and the wireless ASP service. Complex mail routing is required, introducing potential security risks. This solution also works only for email.
What is needed is a solution that allows an IT manager to prepare an organization for easy and secure wireless email access, with minimal investment of time or money.